The Innocence Of a Child
by Jackrose65
Summary: The magic , the wonder, the mystery and The Innocence Of a Child's Heart are the seeds of creativity that will heal the world or just maybe you…. this is my first story so go soft on me : ) later on NaLu


Hey this is my frits story so don't be to harrson me mkay

I do not own fairy tail

The Innocence Of a Child

As I look down at my sick mistress all I can think is why…

Why did death have to rear its ugly head on my lady Layla… she too young…. Oh god Her family a husband ,her sprints and her daughter… so bright just like lady Layla they'll both be heart broken when she gone . It's get hard to smile in front of lady Layla and her family… the sad it part they don't know. I 'am the one the at night taking care of lady Layla it because that when she lets her sickness show .

W-we been throw so much together since she took me and Ambrose in, showed us a world much more brighter than our dark cocoon, most of all she show me was love something I only felt once before lady Layla was my best friend Ambrose but he's here too, bin with me all the way he loves lady Layla just as much as I do too. Her daughter Lucy I think… I love her she so beautiful.

Cutest little thing so much energy, and with a heart of gold that shines as bright lady Layla even more . I never liked her husband that much either , but I can see he loves lady Layla so much… when she gone he going to change and not for the best I-I I can see it now and Oh Lucy…poor little Unlucky Lucy you'll get the full blunt of his broken heart… you're so much like lady Layla it'll drive him mad. Her spirits they saw lady Layla as goddess among these ruthless humans and she was one… so kind, so graceful, so loving but luckily they, well most of them will put in the hands of Lucy since Lady Layla has thought her celestial spirit magic.

But soon when they will find out she's sick it'll be to late she to far goon

And all they can do is sit and hope she'll get better…ha I wish all I want is for her to she'll get better but I know that's not going to happen but really why…why her. Oh it's time to feed lady Layla. As I walk back from cooking, all I can think is why does she want me to bring her food? I 'am her personal cook and Ambrose is her personal butler and the one who brings her food to her. So why me ? Well she did look like she wanted to tell me something important .

As walk in to her room(Jude doesn't want to see her like this so he had her move to a different room)

"Lady Layla "

"etch- Buffy you got to stop calling me that just Layla fine" said lady Layla as she sat up

I walk over to her with tray of waffles with strawberry and sunny side up eggs and her medicine with water

"lady-uh Layla why did you want me ?"

"Huh Buffy I need a really big favor " Layla said not looking me in the me in the

Eyes.

"Can you look after Lucy when I 'am gone" Layla said when she finally looked up at me with big brown eyes pledging me to say yes but still have something to say still. But how can I say no to Layla

"Layla you don't even have ask of course I raise her like she was my ow-"

"That the thing I don't to raise her, what you I want you to do is grow up with her " Layla said in a soft voice

"But you know what will happen-"

"I know but she going to need you Buffy

" but she needs her mother more "trying to reason with her

"Buffy we both know when they find out it will be to late" Layla said somberly

"Layla you how dark and painful growing up is to me and what about Ambrose he when throw the same dark crap as me!? "I shouted/ whispered

"I would never split you to up like that…..please I need you to do this for me "Layla looked up at me with tries threatening to fall.

As I stood there with my eyes closed thinking.

In all my time be with Layla , she never asked me for something, I always need her .huh…so this is time to pay Layla back for all for that she did for me and Ambrose over the years . Man when Layla cashes in she does it big.

"fine" I said with a small smile on my face , think about all the nice thing Layla done for me and Ambrose

'what?! You would really do that for me" Layla said as tries leaked out of her eyes.

" of course I would do anything for you Layla" I said as I went and hug Layla . As she cried in my shoulder

" thank you , thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to mean thank you" Layla sobbed out ' "you have no idea much this means for me" **You** have no idea of how much **you** mean to me'

"What time"

"A little bit after my death that when it'll be the darkest time for little Lucy"


End file.
